Unión difícil, profunda e intensa
by RyuuketsuMonogatari
Summary: Basada en la canción "Acute" interpretada por Kaito, Miku y Luka. La historia trata de Luka y Miku dos hermanas que acaban de entrar a preparatoria, ahí conocen a Kaito (iba con Luka en la escuela primaria y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él). Miku lo conoce primero y decide ser novia de Kaito, pero Luka aun tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia él. Contiene Lemon y Gore.
1. Capítulo 1 (Consecuencias)

_** Consecuencias: **__"Es difícil determinar cuando algo es una causa, parece que esta solo viene a nuestra mente cuando ya ha ocurrido una consecuencia, preguntándonos cual ha sido primero."_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. "Consecuencias"**

[Es una noche fría como muchas aquí en Japón en el mes de Diciembre, los habitantes ya están acostumbrados pero no por eso dejan de hacer actividades que les ayuden a soportar la fría temperatura, desde abrigarse en exceso, tomar algo caliente hasta compartiendo la cama con alguien más para generar el calor entre dos personas.]

[En una fría habitación esta ocurriendo eso mismo, hay una pareja empezando el acto sexual demostrándose sus sentimientos e intimidad entre ellos, y sobre todo para reconciliarse porque ha habido una pelea hace un momento. El chico toma a la chica por ambas muñecas para inmovilizarla contra la pared se acerca a su oído y con voz sensual le dice]

-Te amo, solo deseo estar contigo y con nadie más, entiéndelo de una vez por todas

[Le suelta las manos y ahora las coloca sobre la cintura de la chica, la acerca a él y le besa con tanta pasión que empieza a recorrer un calor en el cuerpo de ambos, calor por el cual no sienten el frió que hay en el ambiente en el momento de empezar a desprenderse de sus ropas.]

[El chico desliza el vestido negro de ella hacia abajo mientras ella desabotona la playera negra de él, con el torso desnudo de ambos una ráfaga de viento helado hace que instintivamente por un impulso la chica acerque sus pechos y pezones excitados al torso de él para dejar de sentir frió. Sin dejar de besarse y mientras van hacia la cama siguen deshaciéndose de la ropa estorbosa al seguir incrementando el calor interno y la pasión.]

[Ya en la cama, los besos y caricias por parte de ambos se incrementan apasionadamente las manos de ambos recorren todo el cuerpo del otro, mientras los besos recorren no solo en los labios, también en la cara, el cuello, el torso. los pechos y el ombligo y hacen su recorrido hacia arriba nuevamente. La excitación en los dos también esta llegando a su máximo nivel, el frió y la pelea son totalmente olvidados sustituidos por el calor y la satisfacción, el placer y los gemidos.]

[El chico llegando a la erección decide pasar a otra fase penetrando a la chica incrementado los gimiendo en la habitación, con el movimiento continuo y la fricción provocada entre ambos, provoca una sacudida llegando al orgasmo juntos. A pesar de toda la pasión y amor también hay un sentimiento de dolor en la habitación.]

[Aun cuando ya ha terminado la penetración continúan besándose y acariciándose hasta que los interrumpe una figura escondida en la sombra, la cual no se habían percatado de su presencia por la poca luz en la habitación La figura ha visto toda la acción desde el inicio, pero no ha sido capaz de interrumpir el acto sexual, es entonces cuando habiendo concluido el acto decide decir el nombre del chico "Kaito", en ese momento la pareja se percata de su presencia y el chico solo dice:]

-¿Qué haces ahí?

[El chico se levanta de la cama impulsado de golpe, se pone su camisa sin abrocharla lo más rápido que le permiten sus brazos y avanza hacia la figura en las sombras para abrazarla, se acerca a su oído y le dice:]

-Yo…

[Pero es lo único que puede alcanzar a decir ya que empieza a sentir un dolor fuerte y punzante, deja el abrazo a un lado para retroceder y ver hacia sus costillas donde siente el dolor, es cuando se percata aun con la poca luz de la habitación que su camisa y su mano están llenas de sangre, es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que tiene un cuchillo encajado, la chica en la cama se da cuenta de que ha sido apuñalado y corre para ayudarlo.]

[Mientras empieza a agonizar, y al sentirse tan cerca de la muerte, el chico no ve pasar toda su vida por sus ojos como suelen relatar las personas, pero si empieza a recordar las causas que propiciaron que eso estuviera pasando.]

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

[Esta apunto de iniciar el ciclo escolar, faltan 15 minutos y no hay muchos alumnos que se dirigen hacia la preparatoria Furin, ya que todos suelen llegar temprano el primer día… excepto uno que otro que no lo considera tan relevante]

-Hermana espera, no corras, aun es temprano

-Apresúrate Luka ¿no estas emocionada? hoy es nuestro primer día en preparatoria, corr…

[Por ir distraída y hablando con Luka, Miku choca con un chico y cae al suelo]

-Perdona no te vi – dice el chico también distraído

[El chico ayuda a Miku a levantarse extendiéndole su mano, más por inercia que por caballerosidad]

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa yo iba distraída (que chico tan guapo y tan atento, me gusta es mi tipo)

-¿Miku estas bien? – llega Luka corriendo

-Si, solo tengo un poco de polvo…

-Miku disculpa y mucho gusto yo soy K…

[En ese momento suena la campana de la escuela]

-Luka rápido… tenemos que correr o cerraran la puerta del instituto… apresúrate Luka…

-Pero Mik…

[Es lo único que alcanza a decir Luka porque Miku la toma del brazo y comienzan a correr, mientras las dos hermanas se alejan en dirección a la entrada de la escuela, el chico decide ir caminando hacia allá también pero con toda tranquilidad.]

[Miku y Luka llegan a su salón justo a tiempo y detrás de ellas el profesor de la primera clase. Todos toman asiento incluyendo las dos chicas, mientras el profesor se presenta, ellas ignoran totalmente al profesor para hablar]

-Ya no estés molesta Luka… deberías estar alegre de que al menos tenemos unas clases juntas…

-No estoy molesta… lo que pasa es que tengo la sensación de ya haber visto al chico con quien chocaste en algún lugar… (Claro pero sí era Kai…)

[Los pensamientos de Luka y toda la clase se interrumpen por la aparición llamativa de un chico que entra a la clase sin siquiera pedir permiso]

-¿Disculpe se le ofrece algo?

-¿Quién yo?... ¡Ah! Nada… voy en esta clase… no encontraba la escuela – dice con tono burlón

-Mmm… esta bien pase joven… ya esta adentro… se le perdona por ser el primer día, pero la próxima vez lo dejare castigado en el pasillo…

[El chico ignora por completo al profesor y al ubicar a las dos hermanas decide sentarse en la parte de atrás del aula con ellas]

-Hola, que pequeño es el mundo chicas

-Hola… si hubieras corrido como nosotras no hubieras tenido problemas… – dijo Miku

-Fue divertido, ademas si llegas temprano el primer día los profesores esperarán que lo hagas el resto del año. Pasando a otro tema… se han ido corriendo y ni me han dejado presentarme, yo soy Kaito es un placer para mi conocerlas Miku y Luka

-Mucho gusto Kaito (es rebelde, que sensual)

-Yo… yo igual (Lo sabia es Kaito iba conmigo en primaria… fue mi primer amor pero nunca me atreví a declararme, al parecer no me reconoció)

[Las clases continúan sin nada fuera de lo normal en un primer dia de clases, Miku, Luka y Kaito no vuelven a tener una clase juntos en todo el dia. Mientras van rumbo a casa las hermanas platican]

-Luka, me he enamorado de Kaito… y lo pienso hacer mi novio a como de lugar.

-Que bien Miku (yo aun tengo fuertes sentimientos por Kaito, no es posible tengo que hacer algo…)

_Continuara..._


	2. Capítulo 2 (Confusión)

**_Confusión: _**_"Siempre será más peligroso tener una confusión emocional que una confusión intelectual, ya que para la primera nadie nos podrá dar la respuesta en un libro, para la segunda sí."_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. "Confusión"**

[Después de tomar el metro de Tokio las hermanas llegan a casa, Luka se dirige a su cuarto y permanece allí el resto del día, Miku no le presta atención, pues está tan ocupada pensando en Kaito. Al día siguiente cuando van rumbo a la escuela, Miku comenta:]

-Luka… te noto muy rara desde ayer… y yo…

-Es tu imaginación Miku (nunca le conté que en la primaria Kaito me gustaba, con lo que me dijo ayer ahora me sentiría culpable si yo intentará algo con Kaito, tampoco quiero decirle o podría sentirse mal y ya no querría ser novia de él).

-Luka somos hermanas puedes decirme…

-¡LUKA, MIKU!

[La plática es interrumpida por la llegada de Kaito, el corazón de ambas chicas late muy rápido.]

-Ya no tuvimos ninguna clase juntos, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera entrado a ninguna clase.

-Kai… – habla Luka pero Miku la interrumpe.

-Si me muestras tu horario te digo si tenemos más clases juntos – dice Miku emocionada.

-Toma – dice Kaito extendiendo el papel.

[La cara de Miku se ilumina con su amplia sonrisa.]

-¡Vaya! hoy tenemos todas las clases juntos tú y yo, que suerte porque hoy no tengo clases con Luka.

[Luka siente celos al saber que van a pasar juntos todo el día, intenta reprimir su sentimiento lo más que puede, pero lo que no se dice se actúa.]

-Bueno, pero podemos vernos cuando termine la cuarta clase en el…

[Antes de que Luka pueda proponer que al menos se vean en el recreo, la campana suena. Miku no tolera llegar tarde, por lo que en un intento por evitarlo siempre jalonea a su hermana, pero esta vez toma la muñeca de Kaito en lugar de la de Luka, ella solo se queda perpleja, hundida en sus pensamientos y deseando ser ella quien tome la mano de su amado. Miku no se percata de lo sucedido hasta que está en el salón, recuperando el aliento se gira y dice:]

-Que grosera he sido, de nuevo he abandonado a… ¿Kaito?…

-Jajaja, por el contrario a quien has abandonado es a tu hermana. – dice Kaito a carcajada suelta.

-Bueno igual le tocaba la clase en otro salón.

[En las primeras tres clases Miku y Kaito se sientan uno al lado del otro, platicando cómodamente sin prestar mucha atención a las clases, era el plan del día, pero cuando la profesora de lengua extranjera entra al aula, muestra ser autoritaria y estricta.]

-Buenos días estudiantes, voy a pedirles que se acomoden en los asientos por orden alfabético.

[El grupo obedece, aunque Miku lo hace de mala gana, ya que le toca estar en la primera fila, una de las cosas que más detesta, además de que a Kaito le ha tocado en la última fila. La profesora deja unos ejercicios para que trabajen los alumnos, pero Miku no deja de mirar a Kaito aunque esté atrás.]

[Cuando termina la clase es la hora del recreo y todos salen a comer, menos Miku quien va hacia la parte de atrás con Kaito para seguir platicando. Kaito está sentado sobre la mesa de su pupitre y Miku esta parada enfrente de él.]

-Mmm… ¿sabes, creo que esta será la materia que más odie? – dice Miku inflando los cachetes.

-¿Por qué Miku? ¿No eres muy buena en inglés?

-No, no es eso Kaito, es que me gustaría sentarme cerca de ti como en las demás clases…

-¿Será por eso que no dejabas de voltear hacia mi lugar? – dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, ¿tan obvia fui? –dice Miku con voz seductora,

[Miku se acerca a Kaito, para provocarlo coloca su mano en la pierna de él, luego la sube poco a poco en dirección hacia la entrepierna del chico, con la otra mano toma la corbata de Kaito y la jala hacia ella ligeramente, así, sin más Miku le roba un beso, Kaito le responde el beso de forma apasionada.]

-Kaito, me gustas mucho – dice Miku.

[Luka llega al salón con la intención de pasar el recreo con ellos, pero se queda parada en la puerta al ver el beso, como ellos no notaron su presencia, decide escapar antes de que se den cuenta.]

-(Tengo que matar mis sentimientos por Kaito, antes de que estos me sobrepasen y esto se convierta en una tragedia).

[Luka sale literalmente corriendo del salón, anda por los pasillos como si eso la ayudara a escapar de sus sentimientos, sigue así hasta llegar al patio trasero de la escuela, como nadie suele ir allí, Luka empieza a llorar desconsoladamente por un buen rato, hasta que escucha una voz diciéndole:]

-Las chicas lindas no tienen motivos para llorar.

-No estoy llorando… entró algo en mi ojo.

-No tienes porque hacerte la fuerte, es admirable en una chica, pero hay veces en las que debemos dejar el orgullo a un lado, no es bueno guardarse las cosas, mucho menos los sentimientos, toma.

[Él le extiende un pañuelo, Luka lo acepta.]

-Gracias…

-Soy Kamui Gakupo y ¿tu?...

-Mucho gusto, soy…

-¡LUKA! – se oye un grito no tan lejano.

-¿Luka?

-Sí… soy Hatsune Luka…

[En seguida llega Miku un poco agitada.]

-Luka ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Ah! hola Sensei Gakupo.

-Miku… ¿Hatsune?… ¿son parientes?

-Sí, somos hermanas – dice Luka

-Disculpe Sensei pero tengo algo importante que decirle a Luka – dice Miku aun agitada.

[Sin preguntar, ni dar mayor explicación, Miku toma del brazo a Luka y la lleva hasta los baños, Luka intenta oponer resistencia pero le faltan fuerzas. Miku esta tan encerrada en lo suyo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Luka tiene los ojos hinchados, ni mucho menos que estaba llorando. Miku le dice:]

-¿Qué crees? Kaito y yo ya somos novios… ¿no es estupendo?

-Claro que si Miku, felicidades, te lo mereces. (Siempre obtienes todo lo que te propones).

[Suena la campana que anuncia la quinta clase.]

-Bueno eso es todo, quería darte la buena noticia, nos vemos a la salida, voy con Kaito.

[Luka permanece en el baño como petrificada, llora un rato más, al salir choca con el profesor Gakupo]

-Perdón – se disculpa Luka sin ver con quien chocó.

-Luka, ¿Qué pasó?... te puedo ayudar en algo.

-Lo… lo siento Sensei, estoy bien – lo dice con una sonrisa pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

[Gakupo suspira hondo, mientras Luka dice:]

-Disculpe me retiro, ya voy tarde a mi clase.

-¿Qué clase tiene?

-Matemáticas.

-Le voy a pedir que me acompañe a mi oficina.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, soy tu profesor, necesito unas cosas.

[Luka sigue a Gakupo detrás de él, cuando llegan a la puerta él la hace pasar primero, el cuarto apenas está iluminado sólo hay una pequeña luz que se filtra por la ventana, Gakupo entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él, avanza hacia Luka de forma sensual y la acorrala contra la pared, coloca su mano detrás de Luka a altura de su espalda baja, la chica se queda perpleja sin saber qué debe hacer, entonces Gakupo activa el interruptor.]

-Listo, ya hay luz – dice Gakupo con una sonrisa.

[Luka no dice nada, pero su cara roja lo dice todo, su corazón aun late bastante rápido, tanto que teme que el Sensei se dé cuenta. Gakupo le entrega unos pocos materiales, él carga los más pesados, como la ve temblando le pregunta:]

-¿Pesan mucho?

-No… yo, es que… no.

-Que linda – Gakupo no puede evitar sonreír ante la ternura de Luka, quien se vuelve a sonrojar.

[Ambos llegan al salón, Gakupo le agradece a Luka por ayudarlo, ella toma asiento. Gakupo se presenta ante el grupo y les informa que además de ser su profesor de Matemáticas, él es el encargado de los alumnos de primer año, por lo que requiere de un delegado y demás alumnado. Las características de Luka, tales como responsable, seria, amable y linda, hacen que la nominen y sea electa para delegada.]

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la confianza – dice Luka un tanto apenada.

[Luka piensa en delegar su puesto, pero al conocer las responsabilidades, cree que le son beneficiosas, como tener que salir más tarde, y no poder irse con Miku y Kaito, ni tener que soportar verlos juntos, poder pasar más tiempo con el Sensei Gakupo, el cual le empieza a despertar sentimientos, y en general mantenerse ocupada y alejarse así de los conflictos que le genera estar cerca de Kaito. Desde ese día Luka en verdad se toma tan en serio su papel de delegada que está ocupada todo el tiempo preparando eventos, juntas y demás, excepto un día en el cual termino sus labores demasiado rápido.]

-Aun es temprano, no quiero regresar a casa, mucho menos con Kaito y Miku.

[En eso mientras esculcaba en su maletín ve algo.]

-Ah, he olvidado devolverle su pañuelo al Sensei.

[Luka no ha tenido oportunidad de darle a Gakupo el pañuelo que le prestó el día que se conocieron. Corre a su oficina, cuando llega lo ve tan ocupado pone como excusa ayudarlo, él le pide que guarde unos materiales en un estante que está más alto que Luka, al hacerlo ella no los coloca bien y caen sobre su cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Cuando despierta ve a Gakupo pero no reconoce el lugar.]

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Ya despertaste, estas en mi apartamento.

-Me duele la cabeza…

-Es obvio, te golpeaste y luego te desmayaste – por instinto Gakupo besa la frente de Luka.

[Los corazones de ambos laten más rápido, Gakupo acaricia la mejilla de Luka, Luka se estremece y lo empuja levemente para alejarlo, va hacia la puerta pero Gakupo la detiene abrazándola por detrás.]

-Olvidas tu maletín – dice Gakupo con voz sensual.

[Cuando Luka gira, él la toma por los hombros.]

-Luka me gustas, me has cautivado desde el día que te vi llorando, ya no puedo contener mi sentir.

-Sensei… yo…

-Solo Gakupo… te quiero mucho Luka.

[Guiados por sus emociones ambos se funden en un beso tan intenso como si les fuera la vida en ello.]

_Continuara..._


End file.
